endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
News articles
This page will try and gather all relevant articles about Endgame. They are archived by time of publication 2014 January *Fox Takes James Frey’s ‘Endgame’ In Year’s First 7-Figure Deal With Google In The Mix *New Details On James Frey’s Mammoth Book-Movie ‘Endgame’ Deal At Fox * Niantic Labs Partners With James Frey to Create ENDGAME Augmented Reality Game * New Project from Niantic Labs revealed: James Frey’s ENDGAME * Google and James Frey will turn 'Endgame' novels into an augmented reality world * Google’s new augmented reality game aims to take over your life * Google's Niantic follows Ingress with Endgame * HARPERCOLLINS, GOOGLE’S NIANTIC LABS, 20TH CENTURY FOX COLLABORATE WITH BESTSELLING AUTHOR JAMES FREY ON NEXT GENERATION CROSS-MEDIA PROJECT, ENDGAME March *James Frey’s Fiction Factory April *Say No To James Frey: Why I’m Boycotting Full Fathom Five May *Book Buzz exclusive: 'Endgame' cover and treasure reveal *Million dollar cover reveal for James Frey's new Endgame series July *Comic-Con: Highlights From the Film Line-Up *James Frey's new young adult book project includes gold coin payouts of more than $500,000 *New James Frey book includes $500,000 prize *Comic-Con: James Frey to Introduce 'Endgame' Universe With Panel, Puzzle, Interactive Game (Exclusive) *Oetinger nimmt James Frey unter Vertrag *Skandalautor als Medienvisionär: Endspiel um die Zukunft des Lesens *Google’s John Hanke *Google is helping James Frey build a multimedia sci-fi juggernaut August *James Frey and the Goodreads Trolls *SDCC: FREY, DASHNER & MORE GO BEYOND THE PAGE *Endgame the Calling Review September *James Frey's New Digital Publishing Venture Promises 1 New Book per Week *Publication Of James Frey's New Book Features EDM Concert With James Murphy, Pete Tong *Endgame: James Frey's literary treasure hunt *Endgame: How to win £300,000 by reading a book by James Frey *Prepare Yourself - Endgame is Coming *International Bestselling Author James Frey's Next Book Series is Solid Gold *James Frey Hasn't Given Up on Writing *Book Buzz: James Frey's 'Endgame' has a golden prize *#3 James Frey | Varvet International on Acast (podcast) *ENDGAME. Fordert alles, was du kannst. October *Welcome to 'Endgame,' Google's worldwide augmented reality game that begins today *James Frey: ‘There’s $500,000 prize to be won in my new novel’ *‘Endgame: The Calling’ James Frey New York Comic Con 2014: Author Reveals Puzzle Worth $3 Million At Launch Event *Can you break the $3million codes this author has created in his books? *Author James Frey on his new novel, 'Endgame: The Calling' *James Frey Explains How To Win $500,000 By Reading His Book 'Endgame: The Calling' *James Frey: '20,000 have finished first Endgame puzzle' *Endgame Variations: Multiple Play Styles for the End of the World *James Frey's 'endgame: The Calling' Puzzle And 6 Experimental Ya Novels That Twist How We Think Of Books *Gold display highlights “Endgame” author James Frey’s appearance at Caesars Palace October 17 November *James Frey talks about Endgame - children's books podcast December *Google’s Niantic Labs embarks on a giant interactive transmedia project with controversial author James Frey *Lesen und klicken für Gold *James Frey rewrites his story with 'Endgame' trilogy *Endgame: Niantic Labs's transmedia follow-up to Ingress is trying something that's 'so different from anything else' 2015 January *Novel experience: Hit the jackpot by tracking down clues in James Frey's new book *Learn how to win $500,000 by reading Frey’s latest novel *Endgame: James Frey's literary treasure hunt March *Google’s mobile Endgame and the engine it rode in on *Google’s Niantic Labs merges another virtual world with reality in upcoming game *Endgame: Proving Ground is Ingress for James Frey's universe *Ingress：ハンケ氏インタビュー　新ゲームは「アイテム購入」で収益 (Ingress: interview with Mr. Hanke about new game revenues in the "Item Purchase") *Recensie: Endgame – De Opdracht (James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton) *Google’s ‘Ingress’ and ‘Endgame': What’s next? April *With Endgame: Proving Ground, Google’s Niantic Labs aims to improve on Ingress formula Category:Real World Category:Articles Category:News